Generally, integrated circuits (ICs) includes individual devices, such as transistors, capacitors, or the like, formed on a substrate. One or more metal layers are then formed over the individual devices to provide connections between the individual devices and to provide connections to external devices. The front-end-of-line (FEOL) is the first portion of IC fabrication where the individual devices (transistors, capacitors, resistors, etc.) are patterned in a wafer. FEOL generally covers everything up to (but not including) the deposition of metal layers. The back end of line (BEOL) is the second portion of IC fabrication where the individual devices get interconnected with wiring or metal layers on the wafer. BEOL generally begins when the first metal layer is deposited on the wafer. It includes contacts, insulating layers, metal layers, and bonding sites for chip-to-package connections.